


Creaky Bed

by rikkafish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, short bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkafish/pseuds/rikkafish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you, John, and the creaky bed he fucks you on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creaky Bed

**Author's Note:**

> so cam, aka nookpaps on tumblr, writes johnkat sadstuck that makes me cry because it's all beautiful and sad and tragic and i couldn't handle it so i wrote smut to retaliate.

The bed shakes and creaks rhythmically beneath you, but it's just familiar background noise. You clutch at the sheets and clench your jaw, your breath coming in hisses through your teeth. John's bent over you, hands gripping firmly at your hips, and his repetitive, aggressive thrusts drive his cock deeper inside you.

Despite your near constant shouting throughout the day, this is the only time you're quiet. John hates it; he wants you to talk to him, to moan and gasp for him, but aside from the occasional noise he can draw out of you, you stay silent. He murmurs into your ear, Moan for me, come on, let it go, Karkat, and despite your best efforts, a small whimper slips out.

John's pleased by this, you can tell by the way his hips speed up, the way his lips plant messy, open-mouthed kisses along the back of your shoulder. You suck your bottom lip between your teeth to bite back the moan John is working so hard for, and you know it'll be swollen later from the abuse, but you don't care. You only care about where your skin touches his yours, burning himself into you. Your whole identity is consumed by everything John Egbert, and nothing else matters. Nothing else exists, as far as you're concerned. It's you, John, and the creaky bed he fucks you on.

Nails bite into your thighs as John's movements become uneven, and you finally moan for him, if only for attention; your dick is achingly hard, and you know the rules: no touching without permission. The soft sound gets you exactly what you want moments later when a warm, calloused hand wraps around your erection and jerks, as rough and erratic as the cock buried inside you. It's spreading you open and drawing out more reluctant sounds, and your hips start to twitch. You throw your head back and slam back into John's thrusts, one long, desperate sob clawing its way out of your throat.

Come on, babe, come for me, John gasps into your ear, and that's it, you're coming undone, the blood pounding in your ears drowning out any sounds you'll deny making later. Your vision goes white and you can feel this orgasm in every molecule, every atom, you feel like you're bursting. A warmth fills you from within and you can hardly feel it over the scorching heat of every bit of John touching you.

Then you collapse onto the bed, completely worn and breathing hard. Your fingers unclench from the sheets and your eyes are closed. The bed shakes one last time as John falls into the pillow next to you, and you peek at him through one eye. He has a soft, satisfied smile, and you return it with one of your own. He doesn't say anything; he doesn't need to. The love is evident in his eyes. His hand covers yours, fingers curling to press gently into your palm, and you sigh, enjoying a rare moment of pure content.


End file.
